


Sunrise

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina sets up a light date for Batman.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Date

Batman found Catwoman on a rooftop. She was just sitting there as if waiting for him. She had a large basket beside her, probably filled with stolen goods from a nearby jewelry store.

“Catwoman,” he said, walking up to her.

She looked up. “Batman. So good of you to come.”

“You’ve stolen again.”

“I know,” she said, smoothing her dress. “That was bad, but it was the only way I knew to get your attention.”

“Why?”

She patted the rooftop beside her. “I thought you’d might like a date. This is our fourth anniversary.”

Batman blinked. “Of what?”

“The first time you caught me.” She opened the basket and pulled out a bottle and some bread and cheese. “We’ve never had an official date.”

Batman sat down. “I don’t drink.”

“It’s sparkling water,” she said, pulling out glasses.

“Then I’ll have some.”

Catwoman smiled and poured the water. Batman began preparing the bread and cheese.

“You know I can’t let you keep those,” he said.

She laughed. “I’ll return them. I just needed to get you here.”

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally making light conversation. Batman moved to sit beside her, and she scooted close to rest her head on his shoulder. The sun was just starting to rise when Batman spoke again.

“I should tell you.”

“Don’t,” she said. “I don’t want to know.”

“I know who you are,” he said.

“Of course you do. How many times have you caught me?”

“And let you go,” he said, looking at her. She laughed. He looked back up at the sunrise, glad for once that Robin couldn’t patrol with him tonight. “Selina.”

She tensed.

“You know me,” he said.

“I’m sure I do,” she said, watching the sunrise. “You’re pretty unforgettable.”

He took off his cowl. “Selina. Look at me.”

She turned. She looked. She slapped him across the face.

“Bruce Wayne, what do you think you’re doing?”

Bruce blinked, not expecting that reaction. “What do you mean?”

“Do you think I didn’t recognize you because I couldn’t see your eyes? Do you really think I wouldn’t know the man I’ve been sleeping with?”

He reached for his cowl, wanting the safety it assured him. Selina got to it first and pulled it back on him.

“Besides,” she said, straddling him. “Don’t you think it’s sometimes better with masks on?”

Bruce let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’ve known it’s you since the first time you kissed me,” she said, smiling. “I’m much cleverer than you think I am.”

Bruce smiled back at her. “I know you are.”

Selina kissed him, and he held her close. “Selina.”

“Yes?” she asked, kissing his jawline.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The date. This is nice.”

“Mmm.” She stretched on him like a cat before settling down in his lap again. “This is nice. Do you have to go soon?”

“Not so soon,” he said. He kissed her. “Do you have to?”

“Not until you do.”

They sat there making love as the sun rose. When the heat of it had burned off the morning dew, they parted.

“You’ll return what you stole,” he said, not asking.

Selina rolled her eyes, packing up the basket. “Yes, dear.”

Bruce made a face, not quite sure how he felt about that term of endearment. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

“See you around,” she said.

“I’ll see you around,” he said. He fired off his grappling gun and flew off into the morning.


End file.
